Tsumetai'me
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: 50 drabbles. All about one enigmatic girl, who goes by the name of Fuji Syuusuke. Requests accepted! fem!Fuji x Multi. DISCONTINUED.
1. Smile: Buttons

Smile: Buttons

Fuji Syuusuke & Yukimura Seiichi

_When a boy gives you a button…_

Now that she thought about it, Fuji Syuusuke had somewhat of an obsession with buttons. Buttons on cameras, buttons on clothes, buttons on items; buttons on virtually _anything_. It was because of that obsession, she wasn't very surprised that when she first saw Yukimura Seiichi, she thought he had a very cute nose… a very cute _button_ nose, to be exact. Maybe that was why every time she saw him; she just _had_ to poke his nose, at least once.

Syuusuke smiled widely. There he was, just standing there with his jacket on properly – she hadn't seen him with his jacket on like that for a long time –, with his arms wrapped snugly by his sleeves. She could see his (very cute) nose scrunch up slightly as he laughed softly. How she'd love to poke it…

"Yukimura-kun!" She greeted, waving. He smiled back, nodding in her direction. As she walked towards him, she noticed that he wasn't alone. "Kirihara-kun," she smiled at the younger raven-head, who had been following him, talking animatedly to his captain.

"Fuji-san." Kirihara greeted somewhat hostilely, shouldering his tennis bag. The raven-head still hadn't forgotten his humiliating defeat to this girl, and on front of his senpai-tachi! He gave his captain a glance, before excusing himself, walking towards where the backs of the other Rikkaidai players were seen, walking off. Yukimura watched his protégé walk off with a fond look in his eyes, before turning to her.

"What brought you out here, Fuji-chan?" He asked, his smile serene and content.

Syuusuke couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow at his question. Asking just to seem polite did not necessarily make you polite. Just courteous in the eyes of the world… "You know fully well why… Saa, Yuuta wasn't very pleased with the outcome of his match. Six-two, to Niou-kun; an almost complete humiliation." The silver-haired petenshi had probably toyed with her brother, leading Yuuta to believe that he would be able to cinch a third, then a fourth, then a fifth, and then a sixth game from him.

Yukimura laughed softly. "I told him to be gentle." Her eyes followed the movement of his lips, before fixing her focus onto his enigmatically dark eyes again.

"Nevertheless, it was a point that I felt obliged to say for my little brother… Though I must offer congratulations on your win, Yukimura-kun." She bowed her head, gracefully and swiftly.

He waved his hand dismissively, before smiling once more. "Isn't it your birthday soon?" He suddenly asked, as if he'd just remembered. It was the very last day of February, right?

"Birthday?" Syuusuke looked momentarily confused, before her face brightened. "Ah. But it's not a leap year this year… Isn't it in two years time?" She was only fourteen – though technically, she was only three – after all.

So he was right…! "Yes, but you are still going to celebrate it, right? On March the first." Yukimura didn't wait for her answer. "Since I won't be able to be there on your 'birthday', I got you a present."

She tilted her head to one side. "Present." Syuusuke stated with a curious look on her face.

"Mmhm," his smile widened, and he suddenly zipped his jacket open, his fingers going to the second button on his tennis shirt. He pulled it off – to her surprise – and held it out for her. "I can't give this to you on graduation day in April, so it's a birthday present – I'm leaving Japan early with my family… Remember me. We might not be able to see each other when we move up to high school."

_Isn't this… Something you'd give a lover?_

Syuusuke looked at the little accessory on her palm, before looking up to smile softly. "… Thank you, Yukimura-kun." She leaned forward to give him a quick hug, before putting the button into her pocket. "I'm sorry, but I can't really give you anything back; this was so sudden!"

The blue-haired 'bishounen' just shook his head. "It's alright-"

He was cut off by a series of yells on the other side of the tennis courts, and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Looks like my team's getting impatient. I'll see you later, Fuji-chan!" He waved, before running off, not seeming to notice her eyes opening to follow his route away from her. She didn't notice that she hadn't poked his nose until he'd disappeared, and she let out an amused laugh. It didn't matter, anyway. She still got a button from him…

But how ironic! A button-nosed boy gives a button to a button-obsessed girl.

-x-

**A/N: This series of drabbles will (hopefully) go to fifty chapters. :D**

**These two are so cute together.**


	2. Michief: Role Play

Mischief: Role-Play

Fuji Syuusuke x Saeki Kojirou

_When a boy impersonates another…_

Syuusuke laughed uncontrollably as Kojirou continued his imitation of Atobe- in a purple coloured skirt.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" He said in a too-high falsetto, strutting about in her three-inch heels. "Ore-sama is not pleased with the quality of this house! Ore-sama demands that it gets renovated! Oi! Stop laughing, you peasant! Don't you hear Ore-sama? Shut your unworthy lips!"

However, she continued to laugh, her stomach beginning to form its phantom pains. "Y-you-" she doubled over, "are s-such a- such an _Atobe_!"

Kojirou just continued to give her a dull look, one of his hands on his hip, and the other threaded through his hair. "Ore-sama _is_ an Atobe." He then strutted over to her – his hips swinging from side to side _too_ naturally – his skirt swaying around his legs. "You _plebeian_."

The brunette was still grinning when his legs went on either side of her waist, resting his posterior on her thighs. "Kojirou…" Her eyes opened somewhat when he suddenly smirked.

"Why are you calling Ore-sama,_ Kojirou_?" He demanded, his falsetto disappearing to deepen into Atobe's voice. She looked surprised for a moment, before her lips curled into a smirk. "Ore-sama is pretty sure that Ore-sama is _not_ that plebeian." His smirk widened. "You need to learn."

"Oh, and what _do_ I need to learn, Atobe-sama?" Syuusuke asked coyly.

Kojirou's hands moved so that they were on either side of her head, his body hovering above hers. The bicolour-haired male then let out a haughty string of laughter. "Ore-sama is Ore-sama. And no one else. Oh- and Ore-sama will be generous. Call me Keigo." His lips pressed against hers, one of his hands moving to cup the back of her head.

"Of course, _Kei_-chama," She said, once he'd broken their kiss. She shifted slightly, shimmying out of his weight and she sat up. "But what about my boyfriend?" She quirked an eyebrow, grinning widely at him, with a challenging feel to her look.

Kojirou paused for a few minutes, before he flicked his bangs away from his face. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na. Ore-sama does not fear this puny _boyfriend_." He then sat down on the bed, folding his legs on front of him. He reached out to pull her into his embrace, his arms winding around her waist, but Syuusuke then seemed to notice something that she'd seen as she was pulled towards him.

Her eyes opened in shock. She was speechless- _why was he wearing that?_

"What?" He frowned slightly, wondering what it was.

She couldn't answer him – a bubbling feeling inside of her was too strong – and she pulled away from his grip to move his (_her_) skirt a little higher. When she caught another glimpse of it – he had let out a rather girly-sounding protest – the brunette succumbed to what her body was trying to get her to do. Syuusuke began laughing.

"I can't believe-" numerous pants to try to breath, "-that you w-wore-" breathless giggles erupted from her unwilling body, "-my _panties_!"

He then brightened, before smirking. "You were looking at Ore-sama's crotch. Ore-sama is flattered."

She fell into a bigger fit of laughter.

Atobe would be so offended should he find out about this!

-x-

"Hello, Kei-chan."

"Heh, so you finally decided to come into Ore-sama's-"

He was caught off when Syuusuke barely glanced at him as she walked towards Kojirou, her smile widening. She hugged him tightly, but as she let him go, she heard Kojirou whisper, "Ore-sama would like you to come over tonight. … There might be some… _Role-playing_ going on?"

"Of course, Kei-chama…"

This would be amusing. Who would he impersonate next?

**Note: Happy Valentine's Day!**


	3. Thrill: Words

Thrill: Words

Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma

_When a boy says the wrong thing…_

Dangerous blue eyes opened up when the predator saw her prey. A sinister smile appeared on the predator's faded-ruby lips as porcelain-white teeth gleamed. The predator stalked closer to the unknowing target, and the predator ignored the startled running, fearful looks she was garnering. The predator's twin, icy eyes narrowed as the predator got closer to her prey.

Her prey was a curious thing: he had the most curious green-black hair, with rather intriguing golden eyes, and short, lithe body.

_Almost there._ The predator promised herself. _I've almost got him. _Her hands flexed as she got even closer to the unsuspecting prey. She grinned- her arms shot out to wrap around her prey's torso and pulling him into her chest, crushing him against her body,

"_What?_" Ryoma's eyes widened, and he began struggling against his bonds. "GET OFF ME!"

Syuusuke grinned. "Aren't you _cuuuuute_?" She cooed, snuggling her face against his head. She knew that she was making him uncomfortable, and somewhat angry, but that was all part of the plan. All part of her evil-genius, mastermind plan…

The first-year then seemed to realize that she wasn't a rabid fangirl (cough-Sakuno-Tomoka-cough), and relaxed in her grip. "… Senpai has no boobs." He said bluntly, his cheeks a pale pink. However, what he said was countered by the feeling of two soft mounds pressing into his shoulder blades. He gulped slightly, his eyes flashing about nervously.

"Mm? Say something?" She asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

He seemed to remember _who_ this not-rabid-fangirl was, and he pale. "I said: _senpai has a tight grip_." He amended quickly. Ryoma could see his life flashing by his eyes!

"That's what I thought you said." Syuusuke smiled widely, putting him down. "You're so cute." She poked his nose, making him give her a baleful glare.

"… I think senpai's annoying." Ryoma said, without thinking.

Immediately, her body tensed, and her eyes flashed a cold blue. "Pardon?"

Syuusuke suddenly seemed to be miles taller than Ryoma.

He winced. "I think senpai's awesome."

She instantly smiled, the aura previously surrounding her disappearing almost instantly. "Thank you, Ryoma. How sweet."

His eye twitched. _Stupid words._

"We definitely should go out."

"YADDA!"

…

"Er- ahem, I meant… Sure…?"

"That's great, Ryoma-chan! You're so adorable." Syuusuke beamed, suddenly looking like an innocent and cuddly fifteen-year-old. Ryoma wanted to crawl into a hole and wallow in his misery. He was going to be ripped to shreds by his sadistic, cruel and annoying senpai!

-x-

**A/N: **Oh Ryoma, only if you knew… xD I hope you like my stuff! :D


	4. Prickly: Details

Prickly: Details

Fuji Syuusuke and Shishido Ryou

_When a boy knows a girl who braids his hair…_

She couldn't believe her eyes. She really couldn't.

"Y-you cut your hair?" Syuusuke asked in disbelief, her fingers in the process of running through his still-silky but now-short locks.

Ryou seemed to be reluctant as he continued to stare out of the window with an annoyed look on his face. "Yes." She seemed to deflate, resting her chin on his shoulder. He tried shrugging her off, but she pinched his side, making him jerk. "Hey!" He protested.

Syuusuke's eyes were seen momentarily – he looked away –, before she sighed, slumping against him. "I liked it long…"

He looked at her with wide eyes, making her almost fall over when he turned around to face her. "That's only because you got to braid my hair!" He tugged his brunette hair viciously, emphasizing his point. He hid his wince when his scalp screamed in protest.

She laughed, once she straightened up. "Details, details," she waved her hand dismissively, "Just ignore them, Ryou."

Ryou could feel his (figurative) rope-of-sanity snapping slowly, one little thread at a time. He could also feel his eyebrow twitching sporadically. "… You…"

She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, her eyelids fluttering in a comical fashion as she gave him a coy look. "What about me, Ryou? Is there something you wanted to say?"

"… You freak me out."

"Details, dear Shishido." Syuusuke pinched his cheek. She then frowned. "How am I supposed to braid your hair now?"

_You don't,_ he thought sourly, resigned to his fate as the brunette girl clambered onto his back, pressing her body against him as she played with his hair. He winced, feeling her tug his hair a little _too_ hard. "You don't need to tug so hard- ow!" Ryou pulled away from her hands, clutching his scalp. "You crazy bitch!"

"Saa, I wonder what was that I just heard?" Syuusuke's tone was threatening, though her face was set in a blissful smile. "Could you repeat that please, Ryou?"

"… It's nothing…" He scowled, looking to the side. "… _Bitch_…" He muttered under his breath. Ryou flinched again when he felt her fingers against his cheeks.

She just giggled. "How cute."

"That's cute? You're bloody crazy!" He hollered, waving his arms about.

"Details, Shishido. It's only background details…"


	5. OT6: Seasons

OT6: Seasons

Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryoma

_When guys seem to change like the seasons…_

**Winter**

"Get your butt out here, Mitsu!" Syuusuke chirped, grinning widely as snow – not sleet, nor rain, but almost-warm and fluffy _snow_ – fell around her. She giggled as she was suddenly picked up and twirled around, both her and Kunimitsu's breaths coming out as white puffs.

For once, his eyes weren't phlegmatic, as they were filled with a soft emotion. He had a small smile on his lips as he poked her nose. "You have an unnatural fixation with my butt, Fuji."

She just gave him a little smile as she hugged him tightly. "Let's just play in the snow- I haven't made a snowman for years!" She let go of him to bend down, picking up handfuls of snow and packing them into a crude ball. Her hands were engulfed by his as he helped her make it into a more even shape, and she looked up in surprise. His face was suddenly _really_ close, and she could feel the heat from his body radiate from his skin. She flushed, and her eyes opened wide as he bent closer…

And a snowball promptly hit his cheek.

"TEZUKA! Stop trying to kiss my sister!"

Syuusuke giggled when Kunimitsu straightened up, with little white flakes stuck to his cheek and glasses. To the side, Yuuta was glaring at the taller brunette, with plenty of snowballs by his feet.

"Oops." She laughed behind her hand, her other hand going up to fix his glasses.

Kunimitsu just scowled, looking oddly like a pouting child.

-x-

**Spring**

The cherry blossoms were spinning around them beautifully, and Syuusuke could faintly hear music in the background, making the scene rather… Enchanting. She smiled, her steps having a small bounce in them as she walked down the path a little ahead of her boyfriend.

Behind her, Seiichi was watching her with a fond look in his eyes. He put a hand through her hair, shaking out little pink petals. She stopped momentarily, looking over her shoulder at him questioningly.

"I think cherry blossoms suit you, Syuu-chan…" He murmured, taking her hand into his. He raised it to his lips, and he kissed it lightly, making her smile shyly.

"Saa…" Syuusuke looked slightly lost for words. "Do they, Seiichi?"

He pulled her into his chest and he kissed her nose, making her twitch it, and rested his forehead against hers. "Of course… But they don't have anything against you." Seiichi chuckled when her light blush darkened. He always had this effect on her – making her blush through his words.

She went onto her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "Stop embarrassing me," she ordered half-heartedly. However, the little smile she had let him know she didn't mind.

Syuusuke really was cute, Seiichi thought, when she skipped ahead again.

-x-

**Summer**

It was thirty degrees Celsius outside, and the brunette female _really_ didn't know why she was outside, sitting on a bench – in a small park near Seigaku – that was slowly baking under the torturous sun. She could feel sweat running down her neck, and her clothes were sticking to her skin.

She wrinkled her nose slightly, but she looked up when a shadow covered her.

"G-Genichiro," Syuusuke said in surprise.

The cap-wearing teenager just nodded, sitting down beside her. "Fuji."

She rolled her eyes – though he couldn't see. She traced a finger down his strong jaw line, making him glance at her sharply. "Just call me Syuusuke. How many times have I told you this again?"

A hint of a smile could be seen on his lips. "Eleven times, not including this one." Her finger dropped, and he leaned heavily against the back of the bench, making it rock momentarily. She laughed softly when he glared at the hex-headed nuts and bolts that connected the legs of the bench to the concrete floor.

They both fell into silence, the faint breeze ruffling their hair.

After a long moment, Syuusuke spoke up again. "It's too hot." Genichiro glanced at her. He seemed to be in thought, so she didn't say anything.

"I'll get you ice cream."

She felt surprised again. "Really?"

"No."

Syuusuke deflated slightly-

"Just kidding." He smirked at her incredulous expression. "Of course I'll buy you one."

"… Bastard," she muttered teasingly.

-x-

**Autumn**

"Ore-sama demands you to wear this!"

Keigo proudly displayed a rather stylish outfit, hanging from a rather expensive looking hanger.

"… Saa, isn't it a little too breezy for this season?" Syuusuke asked after looking at it. Granted, it was nice, but the fabrics used to make it were too thin. The wind could easily enter and make her cold. However, she rather liked the pants…

"Whatever." He shook it again, making the clothes ripple. "Wear it!" He shoved it into her hands, making her laugh softly. How impatient.

"Mm…" She set it down on the chair beside her, and she began pulling her shirt off-

She was suddenly stopped when a hand was put on hers. "What are you doing?" Atobe asked, scandalized.

"Changing." Syuusuke said as if it were obvious. She gave him a little smile. "I thought you wanted me to wear this?"

"… I give up!" He scoffed, strutting out of the room. The door was shut, surprisingly, quietly and Syuusuke looked at the door somewhat blankly.

The brunette then giggled.

She had suspicions he had issues about seeing a woman's body. How cute.

-x-

**Winter**

Syuusuke took the hand offered to her, and felt herself being pulled out of the thick layer of snow that had gathered on the hillside the night before.

"Thanks, Ryoma," she said smiling. The first-year was looking adorable with a too-thick scarf around his neck, making his clothes look too big for him. This made him look smaller, but she wasn't going to tell him that. The way he looked that day was too cute to spoil!

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma answered, looking away to shift his cap. However, the scarf (mentioned above) hindered the movement of his hands, and he seemed to pout. She couldn't tell, though.

"It's a beautiful Christmas, right, Ochibi-chan?" Syuusuke giggled when he gave her a glare for calling him that.

He was silent, but she was expecting an answer, so he said in a monotonous voice, "Sure." He didn't seem too enthusiastic… Hm. She'd have to do something about that…

"I truly love snow." The brunette took his cap, making him protest. She grinned and put it on her head, ruffling his hair. "It's so… Ah, _pure_. And I can take photos of it in any way, and it will still come out beautifully!"

Ryoma glared at her, bouncing to get his cap back. When he couldn't – he was still too short, though Syuusuke herself was rather short compared to the rest of their tennis club regulars –, he pouted. "Mada mada-" she suddenly rapped him sharply on the back of his head, making him yell, "OW!"

"Now, now, stop being so pessimistic!" She chirped. She grinned when he continued to glare at her.

"Sadistic Fuji-senpai…" He growled under his breath. He hated the fact that, firstly, she was a girl, so he couldn't hit her; and that she was _Fuji_. That meant that he couldn't touch her in any way because she'd find a way to get revenge.

She laughed softly. "It's _Syuusuke_-senpai, Ryoma."

Ryoma didn't answer, but he just pouted under the protection of his scarf.

-x-

**Spring**

Was there something seriously wrong with her?

Syuusuke frowned at the mirror, scrutinizing her face. She couldn't find any defects, or any other form of detestable features. But it could've just been because she was used to her plain and boring face.

_Is there something about me that makes me so hate-able? Did I do something to make them break up with me?_

She poked her cheeks, sighing. "I'm so sad. My love-life fails."

Really. All of her relationships – from her very first boyfriend to her very last (number five) boyfriend – had lasted only about two months or less each. Was she really _that_ pathetic at kissing?

"… Ugh!" She rested her head against her arms, groaning loudly. "They really must hate me!"

She didn't notice Yuuta outside, giving her a thoughtful look. She also didn't notice him dialing rather familiar numbers…

Five phone numbers, to be exact.

-x-

**Summer**

Syuusuke had just decided to mope on her bed through the summer holidays when something hit her window. She straightened up immediately, and went to it, partially angry and partially curious at who it was.

Her eyes opened, and she looked surprised. Really surprised.

"R-Ryoma?"

"Syuusuke-senpai! Get down here!" The dark-green haired teenager smirked, waving a hand. Behind him, she could see Yuuta smirking as well. _Why's he there…?_

"What are you doing here?" She asked, ignoring his rather rude command.

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma gave her a superior glance. "Just come down! I want to take you somewhere!"

Syuusuke blinked, and she quickly ducked from the window to get dressed in record time. She then scrambled down the stairs – barely avoiding injury – and ran towards Ryoma, who was still smirking.

"Where?" She asked slightly breathless. He just took her wrist in his hand, and pulled her, giving Yuuta a nod. Her brother waved at her cheekily, before entering the house again.

"H-hey!" Syuusuke was dragged towards some direction, and she frowned, before she began running at the same pace as Ryoma. "What's with you, Ryoma?"

The younger male just grinned. "You'll see."

As she was beginning to tire, she suddenly realized that they were heading towards a well known, yet not-very visited fishing spot behind a temple at the outskirts of town, where a soft waterfall was. She wondered what they were going to be doing-

She froze, making Ryoma jerk backwards, spitting soft curses.

"K-Keigo? Seiichi?" She could see her previous boyfriends all sitting or standing around a small lagoon. "Why are you-?"

"Hush, Syuusuke." Kunimitsu looked over his shoulder, giving her a little nod. "Enjoy the moment- and stop scaring the fish!" He chuckled softly, turning back to the fishing rod in his hands. Seiichi grinned at her from beside him, waving his charcoal-covered hand at her. On his lap, a half-finished drawing was lying innocently, depicting the peaceful scenery.

"… You forgot about me." Genichiro gave her a stony look, making her smile.

"A- sorry, Genichiro." Syuusuke nodded, before she noticed Keigo rather close to him… Close enough to brush his arm against Genichiro's. She could feel confusion swell up. What was happening here? "Why is everyone here?" She asked delicately.

Ryoma tugged her sleeve. "We all like you. That's why we're all compromising."

She frowned. "What?"

He smirked widely. "You need me to say that again? 'We all like you-'"

"No, not that. What are you 'compromising' about?" Syuusuke asked in confusion. Her head was beginning to hurt…

"You."

Her eyes widened when the normally unaffectionate male suddenly hugged her, and she could see Seiichi winking at her. She flushed, suddenly realizing what Ryoma had meant.

_Those…!_

-x-

**Note: **Those perverted little… xD This is my all time favourite chapter. Ever. ;P ((HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SYUUSUKE! … Though it's not the leap year. :'( ))


	6. Impish: Damn It

Impish: Damn It

Fuji Syuusuke and Niou Masaharu

_When a guy tries to prank a girl…_

Niou Masaharu – or Haru, as Syuusuke called him – frowned slightly as he fixed his latest prank up a bit. Though he'd worked on it the entire day, from scratch, it still seemed a little off. Like making cake with milk that had stayed in the air a little too long.

"Damn it." He cursed softly. He pouted as he poked the string that had snapped itself. His work had been ruined! Ruined, he said-! A poke on his shoulder made him look up.

Syuusuke smiled down at him. Threateningly. "What's this?"

"Damn it." Haru repeated. When she didn't say anything, but continued to smile (scarily) at him, he tried to make excuses. Of course, the keyword being 'tried'. "Er- this is just a project for school, you know, physics? We were told to make an experiment to calculate the time it takes for a one-kilo object to fall from a few metres in the air… And the speed of something being propelled by a slingshot and-"

Her eyes opened, and he accidentally squeaked. _Damn it!_

"And why is this being done in my room? A bucket of paint on my door; and a _cream_ pie lying _ever so conveniently_ on my drawer, pointed towards the door, lying on a slingshot that would activate when I open said door?" Syuusuke asked amiably. When Haru didn't answer, she glared even more.

"I- I…" He could feel a trickle of sweat going down his neck. "I was-!" He suddenly noticed someone behind her, and he grinned, suddenly relieved. "Ah, buchou! I completely forgot that I needed to- erk!" He was pulled by the collar when he tried to pass by Syuusuke.

She didn't look amused.

However, Yukimura looked _very_ amused behind him, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes sparkling. "It seems I came here at a bad time?"

Syuusuke looked away from Haru to give Yukimura a sweet – her boyfriend shivered in fear – smile. "Oh, it'll only take a few minutes. Make yourself at home," she gestured at the sofa, smiling still.

"Ah, I'll just come back tomorrow." He winked at Haru, before leaving their dormitory.

Haru cursed again, before he was dragged into her room.

Oh, _damn it! He. Was. Screwed._

Omake

Syuusuke slowly woke up, finding herself curled up beside her boyfriend. His arm was around her waist, and she realized that she was naked. And covered in a rather sticky fluid.

"Damn it."

Haru smirked.


	7. Gate: Cravings

Gate: Cravings

Fuji Syuusuke & Shiraishi Kuranosuke

_When a girl loses her taste buds…_

Requested by: EcstaticPetenshi

"Wasabi sushi, right?"

"Um…"

"No?"

"I want some, but…"

"But what?"

Kuranosuke smiled at his wife, squeezing her side affectionately.

"I don't really feel like it." Syuusuke looked confused.

He was surprised.

She _never_ turned down wasabi sushi…

"Because of junior, I suppose?" He asked, grinning. He rubbed her enlarged stomach, feeling a small tremor in response from the child inside of her. He grinned wider.

"I want soba," she ignored his previous statement as she pointed at the item on the menu. She was also highly irritable nowadays, because of her pregnancy.

Kuranosuke snickered, and he ordered their food. On front of them, their former rivals and teammates were looking at her in shock. She was notorious for eating the most _disgusting _foods, yet she was refusing it!

Oishi reached over to put a hand on her forehead. "Fuji- are you alright?" He asked in slight horror. Beside him, his ever-cheerful partner, Eiji, was looking horrified as well.

"Syuu-chan, you never turn down wasabi sushi, even though it's absolutely disgusting!" The redhead gasped out. Beside him, Echizen nodded, sipping a Ponta. They were inside a private room in Kawamura's sushi, for the privacy of their more famous guests, such as rising stars Echizen, Yukimura and Tezuka; business tycoon, Atobe; and various others.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to eat it right now!" Syuusuke snapped, her easy temper dissipating almost immediately. Her eyes were open, glaring at the three of them. Oishi, Eiji, Echizen (and some others, who caught sight of her vivid blue eyes) quivered in fear. "I'm also sorry that I'm absolutely hideous, fat and-" Kuranosuke quickly kissed her, cutting off her words.

He gave everyone an apologetic smile before addressing his pregnant wife. "You're not hideous, Syuusuke…" He squeezed her hand, making her relax again. "And that's our kid you're calling fat!" He teased.

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

He smiled when he saw her back to 'normal'. Her mood swings were unpredictable, but rather amusing- oh, right.

She wasn't back to normal, actually. She hadn't touched wasabi in about two months, and she only requested _normal_ food. Even by his standards.

… He smiled. Syuusuke definitely didn't follow the book.

-x-

**Note:** Author's block… D: Sorry!


	8. OT6: Fall

OT6: Fall

Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryoma

_When the guys freak out over the girl…_

Requested by: EdgeOfInsanity

Syuusuke's eyebrow twitched as she continued to watch the orchestrated chaos on front of her, having half the mind to fake choking, if only to make the noise stop.

"Check if she has a concussion! This girl is _Ore-sama's_ girlfriend!"

Keigo was frantic, harassing the cowering nurse, who was holding a clipboard between them; as if it could stop Keigo's overbearing presence. Unfortunately for the nurse, it didn't.

"She's not only _your_ girlfriend, Keigo!"

Seiichi – though still in hysterics – was slightly calmer than Keigo. He kept giving the hospital room a glare, as if it were the hospital room he had been kept in while affected by the semi-rare form of that Guillain-Barré Syndrome.

"Mada mada dane… But what Yukimura says is true. Monkey-King."

Ryoma, ever the charmer, was sipping on his Ponta, as if he didn't care about her recent accident (of 'major' sorts, by Keigo's reckoning). However, he looked at her with his gold eyes, more often than not.

"Seiichi, calm down!"

Cap, check. Ever-present wristbands-and-tennis-racquet, check. Stoic visage, uncheck. Genichiro was in his panic mode, wringing his hands, and fidgeting with his wristbands – which _apparently_ he'd sworn in blood that he wouldn't take off –.

"Genichiro, _you_ calm down."

Ah, Tezuka. He was frowning, his arms crossing, and his glasses covering his eyes. However, he was looking highly agitated.

She scowled slightly. And this was just because she fell down from the top of a hill to the bottom, where she fell into a shallow river… "Look, nothing happened!" Syuusuke said, as if she could placate them. "I didn't die, there's barely a scratch on me, and the kid who bumped into me apologized." She smiled brightly – though it was slightly strained. "Now, let's go home?"

"… No! We need to make sure-"

Ryoma put a hand on Keigo's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Can you walk?" Tezuka asked, holding a hand out to her. She took up, getting off the hospital bed she'd been forced onto.

"I can." Syuusuke said in a soft voice. She smiled at her four lovers. "At least I landed on Kaidou, rather than a rock."

All of them froze at the reminder. Almost immediately after that, they began to mutter things under their breath.

She laughed softly when she heard, "that should've been me," from Genichiro.

Falling never was easy or painless. However, this one was.


	9. Thrill: Apology

Thrill: Apology

Fuji Syuusuke & Echizen Ryoma

_When the guy learns how to say sorry…_

Requested by: EdgeOfInsanity

"Really – just try it!"

"… Yadda. I don't want to."

I wanted to pout, so I did. "Why not?" It wasn't as if what I was asking him to do was hard.

Ryoma glared at me, crossing his arms. "Yadda." He punctuated every syllable with a harsh tone. I just smiled though.

"I just want you to apologize to me." I said. He _had_ been quite rude, pushing me aside with his tennis racquet to get to the changing rooms. "It's not that hard. Just a few words – I'm sorry." (1)

He was silent, glaring at me.

I just continued to smile at him. He was going to crack. He _was_ going to crack. He _had _to crack; otherwise I would be forced to drop a picture of mine of Ryoma as a child. I put my hand in my bag, easily finding the waxy photograph.

"Che, sorry."

"Try it again. With a bow, and an apologetic look on your face!"

Ryoma looked gobsmacked. "What?"

I beamed. "Just try it."

He glared at me again, looking like a petulant child. … After a minute passed, and I sighed. My hand slowly slipped out of the bag, revealing a corner of the photo. Ryoma's eyes widened, and he hurriedly said, "I apologize, Fuji-senpai!" He bowed hastily, his cap actually falling off from his haste.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I didn't expect him to be this… Oh. I giggled. "I wasn't going to show it to Inui, Ryoma. Mada mada dane."

He flushed.

Behind me, I could hear a whisper of, "Ii data."

Inui, he would never change.

-x-

(1) In Japanese there are a million ways to apologize. Sumimasen (sorry, please, excuse me), daijoubu (are you alright, I'm alright), gomen (sorry (informal)), gomennasai (sorry (formal)) and so on; so instead of saying 'two words' as we normally do in English, I put 'few words', in case the readers want to imagine what they are saying is actually Japanese, rather than the English they're reading in.


	10. Cheerful: Tako freaking yaki

Cheerful: Tako-freaking-yaki

Fuji Syuusuke & Toyama Kintarou

Featuring: Echizen Ryoma

Requested by: Kits-Revolution

"Huh?"

"It's tako-_freaking_-yaki!"

Syuusuke smiled in amusement as she watched the little redhead scold her junior about the 'proper pronunciation' of takoyaki – a delicacy from Osaka. Kintarou was waving his hands about, while Ryoma was looking at the redhead dully, as if he couldn't believe the idiocy that the Osaka-native boy was spewing.

"Takokaki."

"Tako_yaki_!"

"Tako_kaki_!"

"Tako_YAKI_!"

Ryoma and Kintarou glared at each other, making Syuusuke smile.

"Boys, calm down." She said demurely- only to open her eyes to give her juniors a terrifying smile. "Or you'll regret it."

They promptly shivered, both thinking of things that could've happened. Namely, their (figurative) deaths.

-x-

OMAKE

"It's still takoyaki."

Syuusuke rolled her eyes- not that Kintarou could see. "Of course, Kin-chan."

He smirked widely. "I'm still going to beat Koshimae!"

She was silent for a moment. "… Only after me."

"… Hey!"

-x-

**Note:** … Obviously, a writer's block. D: I apologize!


	11. OT6: Ditched

OT6: Ditched

Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, Atobe Keigo & Echizen Ryoma

_When the guys ditch the girl…_

Requested by: HibariTsunayoshi-Kun

I was ditched.

What. The. Hell.

As I looked around the park, I couldn't stop the feeling of utter disbelief coursing through me.

(First, Keigo had disappeared, saying he had a meeting with his Hyotei teammates (as if). Then, Kunimitsu and Ryoma went off, telling me they had something to do "for the benefit of our team". As a matter of fact, I _knew_ there was nothing planned for the next few weeks, and that we had all the supplied that we needed at the moment. Seiichi had been sweet about it, saying that he had chores to do at home- and dragged Genichiro with him somewhere. And they left me all alone on our _anniversary_. And that should explain the disbelief.)

Why the hell did they freaking _ditch_ me?

As I stomped back home, I glowered at all the unfortunate lesser beings that crossed my path, unaware that my eyes were open, and piercing. Well, I was, but don't dwell on that.

"Those bastards," I hissed under my breath, ignoring the scandalized looks of mothers around me. "I'm going to _castrate_ them, _pin_ their balls to the door as a _warning_, then _restrain_ them using _ropes_, giving them a-" I stopped. Let's not go down that path.

I quickly entered my house, ignoring Yuuta's overly sweet greeting, and evil smirk; and went straight towards my room- wait. Evil smirk-?

"AH!" I screamed as a sticky brown liquid, feathers and peanuts flew at me; one-by-one, in that order.

Keigo was smirking, holding a bucket in his hands as he licked the liquid off – chocolate, by the smell of it – his fingers. "It's April the first, remember?" Behind him, Seiichi and Ryoma were holding empty pillowcases, and Genichiro and Kunimitsu were holding buckets with peanuts still inside; all of whom were grinning widely.

I blinked.

Then, I yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

-x-

**Note:** Happy April Fools Day!


	12. Alt Perfect: Perception

Alt. Perfect: Perception

Fuji Syuusuke & Sanada Genichiro

Featuring: Yukimura Seiichi

_When a girl loves a guy's best friend…_

Requested by: HibariTsunayoshi-Kun

There she was again, with her perfect little smile, and clean features.

There she was again, chatting cordially with his teammates.

There she was again, staring at his captain.

Genichiro scowled darkly, turning away from the scene to bark vicious orders at teary-eyed first-years. He noticed Renji give him a reproachful look from beside Akaya, who was happily chatting with the _girl_. His heart gave a little twinge when she gave Yukimura a quick smile, before launching another discussion with Niou in what seemed like a debate about the best ways to prank 'fukubuchou with stoic looks'.

… He was going to have to give Niou another thirty- "Genichiro!"

The kendoist looked away from the quivering first-years to his captain. "Yukimura?" He made his slow way towards the bantering regulars, where the _girl_ was making herself home, enchanting the teenagers with witty words. "What is it?"

Yukimura had a beautiful smile on his face, making Genichiro frown slightly. That… That smile almost _never_ appeared…

"Syuusuke-" Yukimura was calling her by name! "-was wondering when you were free to take her around Kanagawa? As I was busy – as you know, with producing the necessary paperwork for the tennis team to the school – I directed her to you."

The _girl_ tittered softly. "Now, Seiichi, there's no need to do this for me. I can just ask Akaya to show me around, right?" She gave Akaya a smile, who returned it brightly. Another twinge in Genichiro's heart made him wince- ever so slightly.

Niou's eyes glittered.

"… I'm busy." He said stiffly, turning away to bark orders at some third-years loafing off, thinking that he was busy talking to Yukimura. "Tarundoru!" At the sound of his powerful voice, the three third-years gave a start. "You three! Fifty laps around the field, before I let you become target practice!"

They took off immediately, with his eyes tracking them. However, Marui stepped in the way of his vision, with a wide grin.

"You're in a good mood, aren't 'cha, fukubuchou?" He asked with a _pop!_ of his bubblegum. "Well, is it because of Syuu-chan?"

Genichiro froze. "What?" His features were incredulous.

"I knew it! Buchou only sees her as a sister – a little one, though she's older…" He trailed off, muttering, but Marui grinned again. "I'll bet she only comes to Rikkaidai for _you_!" He ended with a singsong tone, making a vein throb on Genichiro's forehead.

"… Marui… THIRTY LAPS!"

The redhead's eyes widened. "W-why? I was only trying to-"

"FIFTY LAPS!"

The fukubuchou wasn't in the forgiving mood, and he turned away from the regulars to walk towards the locker rooms. He wasn't jealous of Yukimura. Not at all…

He clenched his fists.

-x-

**Note:** … First angsty one-shot! (Not including the OT6 one. ;P))


	13. ToFu: Dream

ToFu: Dream

Fuji Syuusuke & Atobe Keigo

_When a guy dreams about a girl and another guy…_

Requested by: HibariTsunayoshi-Kun

Keigo woke up with a start.

He had… Just dreamt… Of the most stupidest… Thing…! Not that it was stupid. Nothing about Atobe Keigo was stupid!

"Morning Keigo." He looked up to see Syuusuke smiling at him, holding a cactus. "You passed out yesterday."

He blinked slowly at her words.

"Is that so…?" Keigo lifted a hand to rub his eyes (in an elegant manner).

Syuusuke set down the cactus onto the table beside her, before going towards him. "Did something happen?" She asked as she stroked his hair back, ignoring his mild glare at her touching his beautiful, wonderful and awe-inspiring silvery locks.

"No." He frowned. "… Have you ever… Kissed another guy, before me?" He didn't notice not using 'ore-sama' to address himself.

"Kissed?" She was silent for a moment, her smile still in place. "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing." Keigo said quickly, sitting up. He then noticed that he was half-naked. "… Syuusuke…"

Syuusuke grinned. "You looked hot, sweating on the bed. So I took your shirt off."

His eye twitched. "Oh." However, he looked pensive once more, staring out of the window.

"… Why don't I get our equipment? Then we can go play."

Keigo didn't answer verbally, nodding to her words. _It was only a dream… Right? She isn't going off to someone else. Of course not._ He smirked to himself. _She has Ore-sama, after all._ He stood up, grabbing his shirt. "Syuusuke… Rather than my tennis court… Why don't we go to the public ones?"

He waited somewhat apprehensively, but her hesitant, answering smile was all he needed to quell the sudden worry.

-x-

**Note:** Author's block. What can I say?


	14. FujiAka: Preoccupied

FujiAka: Preoccupied

Fuji Syuusuke & Kirihara Akaya

_When the guy gets a word from his captain…_

"Akaya…"

He continued to stare moodily at the ground.

"Akaya."

His eyes were boring holes onto the clay floor of the court.

"Akaya!"

Akaya yelped, suddenly realizing a dark, tall figure hovering over him, intimidating… If not for the fact that the person was holding onto a big, fluffy, _pink_ teddy bear.

"S-Syuusuke-senpai!" He cowered, when he saw the sadistic smile on her face. "D-did you need something?"

Syuusuke held the teddy bear out. "What is this?" She asked softly. "Why was _this_ in my locker?" Her eyes were slitted open.

Akaya was the only person besides Niou and Marui who knew the number to her locker. Marui, she knew, would never touch her locker in fear of retribution from both his captain and her; and Niou, for some reason, swore never to prank it unless it was April Fools' (and that was a couple of days ago). That left Akaya the only suspect left that could've placed the pink monstrosity in her locker.

"It wasn't me!" Akaya really didn't do it. He was just asked about Syuusuke's locker number, and since he was preoccupied with thinking about Yuki-buchou's words, he just told them, annoyed that they were-

He just told them. He. Told. Them. Akaya paled drastically.

She seemed to pick up on the fact that he _told the people her locker number_.

Syuusuke grinned widely. "Well?"

He gulped. She stepped closer to him, her hand going onto this shoulder. He didn't resist, only cower in fear of this female…

"Syuusuke."

Akaya could've fainted in relief. Yuki-buchou was over there!

"Don't blame him," the effeminate captain smiled. "I actually asked him for your locker number. My sister wanted to give you her present, but as she's shy, she asked me to hand it to you." Seiichi's smile turned rueful.

Syuusuke blinked. "Oh." She then turned to smile sweetly at the sweating junior. "It's alright then, Aka-chan."

She kissed his cheek – he blushed darkly – and went on her way, holding onto the vividly coloured teddy bear tightly.

Seiichi smirked down at Akaya. "… Were you really that distracted by what I said?"

The messy-haired second-year flushed. He really didn't want to talk about this…!

"She likes you. You like her." The captain said slowly, as if Akaya couldn't understand him well. "So why don't you ask her out? We've talked about this before, Akaya." He then paused. "Hasn't she kissed you already?"

Akaya squeaked, before running off, his cheeks still a burning red.

-x-

**Note:** yup… Still an authors' block.


	15. OT6: Ice Cream

OT6: Ice Cream

Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryoma

_When the girl feels hot…_

Requested by: CrimsonLinkxx

Syuusuke unbuttoned the front of her shirt, panting heavily as she fanned herself with Ryoma's magazine. I couldn't help but stare at her revealed body, before looking away. I wasn't going to become a pervert, like that Atobe-

"Kei-chan? Can you turn on the air-con?" She asked, beads of sweat going down her temple, down her jaw, down her neck and clavicles, running down between her br-

I shook my head, looking away from her breasts. Not a good thing to think about. Not at all. I then heard the air-conditioner being turned on, and a soft rumble filled the silent room (save for the somehow-loud panting).

"Mada mada dane, Seiichi-senpai! Stop looking at Syuusuke-senpai like that!"

Ryoma was smirking at me, drinking from a Ponta can with so much condensation on it, it was dripping down his arm in a rather sensuous way, reminding me of the way the water would run down the curve of his back, down the hollow of his spine, and down the roundness of his- I shook my head. What was I thinking about?

Keigo had a wide smirk on his face, from his place by Syuusuke's feet. "Not even _Ore-sama_ looks at her that much."

My eye twitched. "Shut up, _Kei-chan_." It's not _my_ fault that I'm a healthy, teenaged boy compared to _them_.

His face soured, and Syuusuke nudged him with her feet. "Don't look so bratty, Kei-chan. Apologize, Seiichi!" She gave him a glare, which was countered by the flush on her cheeks, and the heaving of her br- yeah. She looked more like she was being denied release, than being angry…

I gulped. Summer was going to be torture for me.

Ryoma looked as if he were going to say something to me, when Genichiro and Kunimitsu entered the room, holding bags filled with… Ice cream?

"Gen-kun! You got me ice cream!" Syuusuke beamed, leaning on Keigo as she tried getting closer to the gift-bearing stoics. "Thank you!" She didn't seem to notice the way she was practically shoving her chest at Keigo's face – not that he minded.

Genichiro nodded, walking forward. "Wasabi ice cream, right?" He held it out gingerly, with Kunimitsu looking like he was going to run away screaming if she offered some to him.

He probably would.

I smirked, wondering how Ryoma would react, seeing his 'pillar' screaming like a girl.

-x-

**Note:** Poor, poor Seiichi… And on a belated note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KURA-KUN! (April 14)


	16. Gate: Cookies

Gate: Cookie

Fuji Syuusuke & Shiraishi Kuranosuke

_When all the guy wants is a cookie…_

Requested by: o'chibi (anonymous reviewer)

**Warning: Mature themes throughout the story… :D Oh, and this is spin-off of the ****secret chapter**** of my other story 'triumvirate: shaken'…**

**:D If you want to read it, go straight to my livejournal! (the link is on my profile)**

Syuusuke lay sprawled over the bed, giving Kuranosuke a sultry look, which practically screamed 'TAKE ME!1!111!'

"Saa… Kura-kun," she purred, arching her back as she sat up, her legs – one of his favourite parts of her, apparently – slightly spread apart. "Come to bed?"

The blond smiled easily, halfway in the process of taking his shirt off. "Alright." He climbed onto the bed once he got his shirt off, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What's got you in this mood?" His eyes were amused. She wound her arms around his neck, bringing him against her body.

"You ditched me for a week," she accused. "For you and your tennis club."

Kuranosuke smiled. "Well, it was boring without you." He gave her a kiss on the nose, feeling her press up against him. He gave her a look from head to toe, making her flush slightly at the intensity of his gaze. However, she moved slightly so that their hips were aligned.

"_I_ was bored." Syuusuke murmured, looking away from his eyes. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Entertain me?"

He chuckled, moving so that her back was comfortably on the bed. "If that is what you wish, my lady… And guess what."

Syuusuke's eyes opened wider, her bright-blue irises fully shown. "What?" She wondered what it was.

"Kaidou wouldn't let me eat any cookies while we were at the Nationals!"

She gave him an incredulous look, before her eyes flashed. She then hit him.

Hard.

"Ow!" Kuranosuke was laughing through his pain, clutching his cheek. "That was a joke, Syuu-chan!" He nuzzled her cheek, his hand slipping under her shirt. "I'm sorry…" His eyes were wide, pleading and soft. He vaguely reminded her of an abandoned puppy in a box in the rain…

She glowered. "You're sleeping on the couch, you _baka_!"

It was safe to say that Kuranosuke was punished.


	17. FujiMaru: Sugar

FujiMaru: Sugar

Fuji Syuusuke & Marui Bunta

_When the boy wants his sugar – no matter what._

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on. I'm the freaking tensai of Rikkaidai!"

"And I'm the 'freaking tensai' of Seigaku."

"It won't kill you to pass me the cake!"

"It won't kill me, but it _will_ kill _you_, Bunta. Diabetes has been known to kill people. And dehydration isn't a nice way to die."

"I have high metabolism, Syuu!"

"Nope. I still won't give it to you."

"… Fine."

"You don't want cake?"

"…"

"Mmph-!"

…

…

…

"Hah! It's mine!"

"That's cheating!"

-x-

**Note**: Yup. Bunta's very sneaky. (By the way, they didn't have sex. ;P They were just kissing (making out).)


	18. Smile: Smiley Face

Smile: Smiley-Face

Fuji Syuusuke & Yukimura Seiichi

Featuring: Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma

_When the boy sends the girl a text…_

Okay.

Okay. Syuusuke took in a deep breath, trying to settle the sporadically appearing butterflies in her stomach.

"… Hello, Yukimura…"

"Ah, Fuji!" The effeminate captain turned to the brunette, a benevolent smile on his face. "What brings you to our side of Japan?"

Behind him, she could see the curious gazes of Yukimura's teammates, wondering _why_ she was there. And without any warning.

"Saa… We should take this to more private places if you wish to know why I'm here," Syuusuke murmured, smiling back. However, she could see the sly glances Yanagi and Niou were sending towards her. They probably thought she was going to confess her undying love for their captain – which couldn't have been further from the truth. Well, at the moment anyway.

Yukimura looked curious. "Alright…" He gestured for her to follow him towards a building nearby. It was probably the clubhouse, she reasoned.

Walking through the doors, the captain led them to a pair of comfortable looking chairs, on front of a window that overlooked the tennis practice. Syuusuke could see the stern figure of Sanada barking out orders to a certain 'Demon of the Courts'.

An unbidden smile appeared on her lips. Sanada probably cared more about Kirihara than he let on, judging from the lack of harshness in his actions. Strictness, yes; stoicism, yes; but not harshness.

She was lost in her thoughts when a clear sentence cut through them.

"Did you come here about the text?"

She blinked.

"… Yes."

Yukimura smiled as if he had a confidential secret "What did you want to know?"

"Why did you send it? And what is with the smiley face?" She deadpanned, her question not really a question.

"Saa…" The captain grinned when her eyebrow rose at the use of her 'saa's. "Why _is_ there a smiley face?"

Syuusuke's smile turned sly.

"Inui says there's a thirty percent chance that you like me."

Yukimura chuckled softly. "What makes him think _that_?"

She watched him closely, eyes cracked open into slits. Slivers of icy-blue were glowing with amusement. "Maybe the fact that you also sent a heart along with it."

The captain's lips curled into a grin, arms crossing over his chest. "Whoops. You found me out, Fuji!" (… No, the sarcasm hidden in his voice wasn't completely obvious.)

Syuusuke rolled her eyes, leaving Yukimura momentarily disconcerted from the effect that caused.

Yukimura tilted his head to the side. "You really came all this way to ask me this?"

"Not really."

Before the captain could even feel offended (for whatever reason), he found his lips occupied.

With another pair of lips.

A pair of very soft lips.

-x-

**精市****sent (4:10:21 PM):**

**大好き、周ちゃん…**

-x-

Momoshiro blinked when he heard a bizarre chirping emanating from a bag in the cubby beside his own.

"Hn?" With that puzzled sound, he reached over into the cubby, wondering what the chirping was. Maybe it was a weird present someone (a fan?) gave to Fuji-senpai… She was weird, right? She'd probably _like_ that weird thing.

He blinked again when he saw what it was.

A phone? A text message? From this… _Seiichi_?

"Momo-chan! What's that?"

Momoshiro could barely hold back a yelp when he was suddenly glomped, nearly falling against the wall from the momentum. "E-Eiji-senpai?"

"Ooh! This is Fujiko's phone… And Fujiko's got a message!" Eiji beamed, grabbing the phone from Momoshiro's lax grip.

He could barely protest that he found the phone first.

"Huh?" Eiji blinked. Rapidly. "Daisuki, Syuu-chan…?"

Momoshiro's eyes widened. "Fuji-senpai has an admirer? That's from this guy called Seiichi!" He barely registered that his loud voice woke up the irritable 'ochibi' sleeping on one of the benches that were inside the tennis club room.

"Shut up, Momo-senpai…" Ryoma growled (unthreateningly).

"Fuji-senpai has an admirer!" The aggressive baseliner yelled, waving his arms around. Eiji looked mischievous as he stashed the phone into his pocket.

Ryoma blinked. "Fuji-senpai's sadistic." As if that made everything right in the world.

"I pity Fujiko's admirer…" Eiji murmured softly, eyes comically wide. "She'd made him eat wasabi sushi everyday."

Momoshiro made a noise of agreement.

They didn't notice the still figure at the door, icy-blue eyes open to the world.

… At least, until they turned around to walk out of the club room.

Tezuka had a headache when he had to deal with the demonic screaming inside the clubroom, and the newly-found rumours of ghosts haunting the tennis club regulars.

(On the other side of Japan (practically), Yukimura sneezed repetitively.)

-x-

**A/N:** D: I'm sooooo sorry about the delay! I had severe writer's block… I hope you can forgive me? *puppy eyes*


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. It's Hidden here. I'm really sorry about doing this, but I'm going to be deleting/discontinuing this story, the former within the next few days.

This is because, firstly, I have lost the muse that drove this story (in the case of Tsumetai'me: stor_ies_) forward. Another reason why I'm discontinuing this is because of the amount of pressure I am getting from school (as well as the amount of plot bunnies that keep sprouting up, distracting me from one story to the next); and lastly, I've sort of misplaced my notebook, where I keep all of my plot ideas. While I can remember the mere basics for each story, I'm somewhat worried that if I continue to write it, it would just end up as messy, and disgusting to read.

Again, I apologize for this, and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for doing this...


End file.
